<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【mob贝】ハネ by dailyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447159">【mob贝】ハネ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish'>dailyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mob贝</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他的姿态近乎凄惨，我却几乎能看到他半透明的翅膀和羽毛。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belial (Granblue Fantasy)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【mob贝】ハネ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>丨原作：碧蓝幻想<br/>丨CP：（几乎无cp；极微弱路西法x贝利尔暗示；）主要内容为mobx贝利尔<br/>丨弃权声明：人物属于原作，OOC属于我。<br/>丨Warning：<br/>0. 未成年人请止步；<br/>1. gang-rape警告，R18请注意；<br/>2. OOC警告，感到不适请及时退出。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“教授！”<br/>
“哟！教授！”<br/>
“那个呆子教授过来了~”</p><p>我走近人群的时候，不合时宜的窃窃私语传入了耳朵。说话的人看上去并没有要收敛几分的自觉，于是我也干脆充耳不闻。</p><p>“不过是只弱鸡，成天装什么气派。”<br/>
说我吗？我瘦弱没错，但没有装什么气派。<br/>
“爸妈都没有的家伙。”<br/>
可以的话我也不想啊。<br/>
“为什么长老愿意收留他啊？他就不该存在于这里！”<br/>
因为大长老不是你们——况且，我应该存在于哪里呢？<br/>
“不如我们给他个大点的教训吧。”<br/>
？</p><p>在我反应过来之前，几只手抓了过来，有什么东西敲在我的后颈上，我便失去了意识。</p><p>******</p><p>“他醒了吗？”<br/>
“看起来还没有。”</p><p>眼皮好沉。</p><p>“别这么死了吧？”<br/>
“你可别吓我。”</p><p>我还没死呢。</p><p>“是不是你下手太重了？”<br/>
“怎么可能？”<br/>
“你以前这么做过吗？”<br/>
“……没有……我只是听说敲这里会有用……”<br/>
“这么久都还没醒，别真的出事了——他的手好凉！”<br/>
“我是动手了可主意是你出的！”</p><p>因为你们搬运的时候我手里的圆球模型压到胳膊了。理论上我现在呼吸还很平稳不是吗？</p><p>“要不然……我们把他藏在这里？”<br/>
“反正这里是废弃仓库，就塞到这个箱子里吧？”<br/>
“今天我们可都没来过啊！”<br/>
“对对！我们去邻镇玩了！”<br/>
“……”</p><p>一阵嘈杂过后，我好像到了一个更昏暗的地方。<br/>
随着“咔哒”的一声，周围安静下来，我很快又陷入了昏睡状态。</p><p>******</p><p>“就这里？”<br/>
“可以。”</p><p>恍惚中好像有什么声音，我唰地睁开眼睛想要起身，头顶撞上了木板。“嘶——”我下意识地呼痛。</p><p>“什么声音？”说话的人听起来体型很壮。<br/>
“谁知道呢，老鼠吧？”一个有些慵懒低沉的声线这么回复着。<br/>
“让你说话了吗？”我死死捂住嘴巴，却忍不住从箱子的缝隙往外张望。<br/>
“好的好的。”被呵住的人很随便地回应，眼睛往这边扫视了一圈。</p><p>！<br/>
如果不是提前捂住了嘴，我差点就要惊呼出声。<br/>
他看到我了。<br/>
我能确定自己对上了那双暗红色的眼睛。</p><p>男人双手反剪被压在地上，但眼神中没有丝毫惊慌，那一瞬间我甚至看出了他的笑意。<br/>
最早提问的人看上去像是附近的山贼或是混混——刚被长老收留没多久，对这带的人还不算熟悉，我只能从服饰和态度判断来者不善。<br/>
我有担心过自己的存在会不会被说出来，但他似乎只想确认“老鼠”的身份，很快便轻飘飘地向对方的头领搭话：“我说，特意把我抓到这里来，是想做点什么吗？”</p><p>“嘶啦——”回应他的是衣物撕裂的声音，随后一颗纽扣在地上弹了几弹，发出清脆的碰撞声。</p><p>“喂喂，别着急嘛。”<br/>
那人还是不慌不忙，仿佛被再次提起来摔在地上的不是他自己。</p><p>“给我闭上你的嘴！”头领愈发愠怒，暴躁地扯下衣服一角塞进他嘴里，仓库顿时安静了不少。</p><p>令我难以理解的是，就算在这样的处境下，那人的态度也没有一丝变化。<br/>
为什么呢？这样明明只会激怒这群恶徒。我下意识地吞咽着。<br/>
这群人扒开了他深色的外套——里面竟然什么也没穿——露出匀称的上身。</p><p>“之前我就很想说了，这小子看上去就很有料啊，”一个小头目一样的人吹了个口哨，被同伴用眼神制止后立即改口，“但是敢动老大的女人，不可饶恕！”<br/>
“嘶——”小头目说着，狠狠地在他的乳头上掐了一把，戏谑地看他发出吃痛的声音。</p><p>“把他捆起来。”头领听起来怒气十足。<br/>
几个人拿出准备好的麻绳，把倒在地上的他拽起来，重新反剪双手绑在身后，再把他按回地面。<br/>
头领冷笑一声：“既然你想玩刺激的，就来点更刺激的吧。”说着做了个手势。虽然我不能看到背对我的头领的具体动作，但其中的意思不言而喻。</p><p>刚刚绑人的几个家伙一拥而上，一半忙着解下自己的裤子，一半急急忙忙把他下半身的衣物也扯开。很快就有柱状体抵在了他的脸上，在嘴角处又添了粘腻的白色。<br/>
有谁翻出看上去有些老旧的口枷给他戴上。暗红色的口枷，不知为何和他的眼睛竟有点相称。</p><p>“哈哈哈。”这种情况下他竟然还能笑出声。</p><p>冷色仓库的衬托下，这个人白得过分，我忍不住担心粗糙的地面是否会磨破他的皮肤。<br/>
这群人赞叹着眼前的光景，却没有要珍惜的意思，一个混混不知从哪里掏出不算长的木棍，就着细的一端直接捅了进去。<br/>
我立即闭上了眼睛，准备听到即将到来的惨叫声——却并没有听见。<br/>
“……”他似乎不太愿意在口齿不清的情况下说话，但余光却扫了一眼我的方向。</p><p>果然我被他发现了。</p><p>头领打了个响指，于是小头目把两手长的木棍不留情地往里推：“感觉如何？”<br/>
另一边的几个混混并没有给他回复的机会，带着口枷的嘴巴一秒也没有闲着，我甚至能清晰听到伴随着抽插的水声。</p><p>距离不算近，但我能看出他开始皱眉了。<br/>
“哼。”头领显然也注意到了他的神态变化，饶有兴致地凑了过来，握住棍子末端打着转往里捅，另一只手发狠地拍上被迫翘起的臀部。</p><p>“啪。”<br/>
尾骨部分被击打是很危险的。而我并不能冲出去告诉头领这件事，施暴的人也不可能会在意这点，以棍子作为支点，巴掌狂风骤雨般胡乱落下。</p><p>大约是累了或者觉得不够过瘾，在头领的示意下，小头目递来了鞭子。硬质的马鞭轻松在他身上留下和眼睛同色的痕迹——然而我还是没有听到他的声音——在下巴不能合上的情况下，我连一声闷哼也没有听见。</p><p>没有收到想要的回应，头领渐渐没了兴趣，于是拔掉了他身后的棍子，自己解开裤子开始横冲直撞。<br/>
“这么喜欢做的话，我让你做个够！”头领喘着气，狞笑着。</p><p>这群人把他像块破布一样抬起来，不浪费任何一个可用的地方。除了水声，混混们的调笑声与喘息声，以及撞击声不绝于耳。<br/>
黑发红眼的破布娃娃被换了好几个姿势，最后被摆回最开始的，只有胸部匍匐在地面的姿态。</p><p>在我觉得蜷缩太久，背部有些发疼的时候，他的神色终于开始恍惚起来，嘈杂的背景音中，我听到了独特而低沉、却奇妙不显违和的喘息。<br/>
</p><p>
还要持续多久呢？我惊讶地发现，我的视线一秒钟都没有离开过他。</p><p>
天色渐暗，混混们却显然还没有尽兴，我甚至看到一两个人离开仓库，半响又带着几个狐朋狗友过来。<br/>
于是他又被架起来，翻来覆去地折腾，这群人一边发泄着兽欲，一边不吝于展现自己的破坏欲，他的脸颊、背部、臀部、乃至乳头……我几乎看不到没有被蹂躏到发红的地方。</p><p>在仓库暗到我几乎看不清东西的时候，头领总算发泄够了，带着一干混混推门离开，别说为他披一件衣服，这群人连门都懒得关上。</p><p>******</p><p>仓库里只剩了门外灌进的风声。<br/>
他还是近乎凄惨地伏在地上，一动不动。</p><p>这样很危险。事情来得突然，我竟没能立即反应过来这对人而言是怎样大的伤害。<br/>
我用力撞上木箱的箱壁，希望他可以注意到。</p><p>“哦，是你啊。差点忘了你还在了。”他没有动，连头也没有转过来，只懒懒地说道，声音和第一次开口时别无二异。<br/>
我立即开始思考，他的恍惚与失神有几分是真实的。“你……你没事吧？”但我除了这句话并想不出合适的开场白。</p><p>“你看我像是没事的样子吗？”虽然还是没有动作，他的声音却鲜活了几分，“还是说，这对你来说算‘没事’？”<br/>
这的确不像一个“有事”的人会有的台词和语气。“你一开始为什么要激怒那个头领？”我本想说几句关心的话，但他若无其事的态度让我不知如何开口。</p><p>“激怒？嗯，算是吧……不过想知道他能做到什么地步。可惜不过如此，没意思。”<br/>
果然后面他只是因为累了吗——不如说这个人不会感受到痛苦或者被侮辱之类的吗？</p><p>“伤痛？侮辱？”听到他的声音，我才意识到自己不小心说出了心里的疑问，“就这种小事？”<br/>
“我不认为这是小事。”我立即反驳，“至少人的身体很脆弱，不注意爱护的话会很麻烦的。”</p><p>“人类的身体吗？”他低低笑了一声，“承蒙费心。”<br/>
他不是人类？我莫名做出了这样大胆的猜想，但我暂时没有问出口。“更何况，会有人担心你的吧？”就连这样的我，也有大长老会接纳和关心。</p><p>“哦？所以呢？”<br/>
“……”我不知如何接话，沉默了几分钟终于整理好了语言，“天和神都不悯，所以在意自己的人才需要珍惜吧。”</p><p>“天神不悯？”他的注意力明显不在后半句话上。<br/>
“至少我没有觉得，到现在为止神有什么让我感谢的地方——只有我爱的人可以。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，不是爱你的而是你爱的吗？”他的背部随着笑声微微颤动，像是马上要张开翅膀。<br/>
“我尊敬在意与爱我的人，”我也不知为何要对他说这些，“但爱是一方通行的东西，我感谢的是我爱的人的存在本身。”</p><p>“这倒是有两分意思了，”他缓缓坐起来，面对我的方向，“要来一发吗？”<br/>
“什——说什么呢？”话题太过跳跃和露骨，我的脸瞬间烧了起来。</p><p>“看来不仅是个处还是个DT，”被饶有兴致地下了定论，“放心，无论是哪种服务我都绝顶擅长。”<br/>
他用舌头顶起一部分脸颊，目光若有所指看着自己赤裸的下半身，又撑起一只手侧头看着我——尽管至今我也没能明白为什么他知道我在这里。<br/>
我这才意识到他的口枷不知什么时候被取了下来，手上的束缚也无影无踪。<br/>
“谢谢但不用了。”有一瞬间我竟然想要点头，好在他很快收回了目光，于是我闭了闭眼，给出了否定的回复。</p><p>“真可惜，”他站起转身，“周末愉快。”连句再见也没说便离开了仓库。<br/>
不知他现在赤身裸体的状态，要怎么安全到达自己的目的地。但我并没有余裕思考这件事——男人并没有要为我开门的意思，如果在初冬的日子被关在温度接近室外的仓库一晚上……我开始在箱子里搜寻可能有用的工具，毫不意外一无所获。</p><p>“巴缪尔——”在我彻底感知不到光线的时候，我听到了大长老的声音。</p><p>******</p><p>大长老告诉我，一个衣装华丽的黑发红瞳青年告诉他，看到一个瘦弱的小男孩被一群山贼抓进了仓库。<br/>
我没能想明白他是怎么掩盖掉包括脸上的满身伤口的，自然也不明白“衣装华丽”是怎么回事，但这个男人本来也浑身是迷，“就这种小事，”我决定放弃对此的纠结。</p><p>只是不知，我还有没有机会看到那像是要展开翅膀的后背。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>